


[ART] On the Road to Grimsby

by NakedBee



Category: Euro Talk Simulator, Talk Simulator 2, Trucks - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedBee/pseuds/NakedBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac: Your co-pilot is imaginary.<br/>Josh: Leave us a comment about your existential interiority at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] On the Road to Grimsby

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/26710755382/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to waaay to much Euro Talk Simulator on YouTube recently, so I drew this. I was particularly inspired by Episode 11: Road trips about road trips ([link to episode on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBdHetbnyFk)). I have no particular idea what Isaac and Josh actually look like, but I decided not to let a pesky thing like objective truth stand in the way of artistic expression.


End file.
